1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of sensor-alarm supports and more particularly to supports for portable alarms for early warning of smoke presence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sensor-alarms and supports for detection and warning of smoke presence to building and room occupants have long been known in the art. Recently, smoke alarms have enjoyed popularity due to their safety effectiveness in warning building occupants of smoke and fire in the building. These alarms, for the most part, are intended for permanent or semi-permanent installation in a home or building wherein there is air circulation so that one alarm provides warning for an entire building or area of several rooms. A need exists for an alarm that is capable of providing a warning in a closed room, or isolated room in a home, of fire and smoke conditions exteriorly of, as well as interiorly of, the room.